Display panels are commonly used to advertise products and services. Generally it is important that such panels are attractive and eye-catching. When those display panels are used for limited periods of times, e.g., at trade shows, it is often equally important that they are easy to transport, quick to set up and ready to use.
Accordingly, major efforts have gone into designing support structures for display panels that are lightweight and can be assembled and disassembled fairly quickly. Popular are, in particular, foldable, lightweight structures that can be compacted and thus are easy to transport.
Stretch fabrics have been known and used for many years. Early applications included uses in the theater industry such as for costumes and stage decorations. More recently, stretch fabrics have also been used for indoor and outdoor advertisement.
However, the advantages of stretch fabrics have not been fully realized for the sign and display industry. Indeed, it is believed that there is a long felt, unsatisfied need for display panels that are at least partially made of stretch fabric and that can be easily mounted to and dismounted from a supporting structure. The present invention is aimed at meeting these unfulfilled needs.